Isn't it funny how 1 PUSH MAKES ALL THE DIFFERENCE? (HP, Marauder fanf
by Love Black
Summary: James Potter stil didn't quit trying to ask Lily out. They are starting their 5 year.But this time asking Lily out went wrong in a different ey traveled into the future, followed by Sirius who couldn't help going after James. What will they find out and how will they cope with it? ALL THE CHARACTERS ARE CREATED BY J.K. ROWLING!
1. Chapter 1

Lily POV

The holidays are over and I just got onto the Hogwarts express. I was made prefect this year, which means I'll be having extra duties. It's also our OWL year and I'll do my very best togeta fair amount.

"Oh, Evans" I heard a student shout.

"Potter" I thought. He was such an annoying arrogant toerag. He really makes me sick. He always pulls pranks on Innocent students with his best friend Black and everybody thinks they are so cool. I turned around

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"Well" he started "I was wandering if-"

"No" I snapped.

"But-"

"No"

"Come o-"

"No"

"Well tell me if you change your mind" and he walked off.

James POV

Why does she keep rejecting me? She's like the only girl that would. I entered our compartment.

"Prongs!" Sirius greeted me.

"Padfoot mate, long time no see, how's life?" Sirius's face suddenly went from light and cheerful to dark and dangerous.

"I don't think I'll be able to spend another 2 years with 's not mentally possible "Regulus this, Bella that, The dark lord is awesome and great" They make me SICK!" he yelled.I took a step back. Sirius did have a terrible family.

"Sirius calm down." said Remus quickly.

"Why hello Moony, how's the furry-little-problem going?" Remus's face went very pale.

"You know you should ask some more,shall I say positive questions when you greet somebody otherwiseit's TERRIBLE!" he shouted.

"If these are the reactions to it, fine I'll stop" I said very quickly.

"So..." Sirius said deciding to change topics" Why were you late? Was it dear Evans?

"Shut up" I said "and yes"I added.

"YES!" Sirius shouted with excitement. What the heck?

"Moony" Sirius continued " You owe me a galleon."

"So" I said half serious half laughing."You two had a bet on why i'm late and Padfoot got it... What was your bet Moony?"

"Well my bet was quite sensible I guess" Remus started "I said that you've already got into trouble and having detention on the train."

"Well it would be possible" I agreed "but you forgot one thing before you took the bet"

"And what would that be?"

"Well Padfoot's here, and what's a prank without Padfoot."

"Good point" Remus said smiling.

"So when are you planning to ask Evans out again?" Sirius asked.

"Well..." I thought for a moment "Not today don't think. Maybe tomorrow at lunch. Yes tomorrow just before lunch,when she'll be starving. She'llbe wanting to eat with anybody." Remus and Sirius just laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

Lily POV

It was lunch break and me and my friends Mary, Alice and Marlene were heading to the Great hall, when I released my bracelet was missing. "Er guys, I think I forgot something at divination. I'll be back in a sec. See you at lunch.

When I entered the classroom I saw my bracelet on the table. I picked up, why suddenly Potter slammed the door shut. "Why, what a pleasant surprise to see you here Evans" he said.

Third Person

"Why, what a pleasant surprise to see you here Evans" James said. Lily rolled her eyes and tried to go past James, but he wouldn't budge.

"May I accompany you to lunch as a date?" he asked.

"Why of course you may" Lily started and James's eyes winded "NOT" Lily finished.

"And why not?" James asked with one of his twisted smiles, blocking her way.

"Stop, get out of the way" Lily shouted and pushed him into a strange room, she never saw before and by the looks of it, it was very slippery. And then suddenly James grabbed her hand

"I fall, you fall Evans" he said. Lily tried pushing him off before she released what he said. But it was to late. They both fell and had no chance what-so-ever of getting up. Suddenly everything changed and they were standing in the same classroom, only this time it wasn't empty, but packed with students they had never seen in their life's.

Sirius, who was watching everything from under James's cloak, didn't see them appearing. "Better go and check" he said to himself, his corrupted mind going crazy. But then he to lost his balance and landed by Lily and James in the classroom packed with students he had never seen before, which was odd, he knew everybody, especially girls, but no he had never in his life seen them. He also released that a girl burst into the classroom covering someones eyes, why thought?

"My dears" Lily, Jame and Sirius looked up and saw this STRANGE teacher "My inner eye tell's me you're lost."

"And right you are" James yelled trying to not laugh.

"Your inner eye is VERY good, you're such a talented seer'r." Sirius joked, at which the whole classroom burst into laughter. James pulled Lily and Sirius out of the classroom. Lily was in shock BIG shock.

"This is all your fault!" she cried

"What!?" James yelped "You're the one who pushed me."

"And you're the one who provoked me"

"Children, children stop" Sirius started imitating a grown-up, at which Lily rolled her eyes "It is nobody's fault, but because if you haven't noticed we are NOT in the Hogwarts we know at the moment" he pointed at the classroom "we must stick together."

"Well said Padfoot" said James but before he could say another voice."

"Sorry for interrupting professor, I only came because prof. McGonnagall wanted me to."

"So you came, just to not let me see these people?" said a voice, that kind of reminded Sirius of someone.

"I guess yeah" said the girls voice there were small giggles in the class "Well goodbye."

The girl appeared, looking from James to Lily examining them carefully, then turned to Sirius and smiled "Dumbledore want's to see you."

Lily POV

She was about our age, very bright and polite, unlike these two toerags I am with. Let's just hope Dumbledore will be able to sort everything out as quick as possible.

"I'm Hermione, by the way. Hermione Granger" The girl said.

"Why nice to meet you Hermione" Black started, with one of his shall we say "charming" smiles "I'm S-"

"Oh I know who you are" said Hermione Potter and Black looked at eachoder with the most odd expressions on their faces it nearly made me laugh. "But" Hermione continued" You must NOT tell anyone especially not the boy whose eyes I covered."

"And why not?" Potter asked.

"Well let's just say he would be either going crazy or upset" said Hermione.


	3. Chapter 3

Dumbledore POV

I saw Lily, James and Sirius arrive along with miss. Granger.

"Hello mr. Potter, mr. Black and miss. Evans. What a wonderful surprise!" I said "Thank you miss. Granger. And please do NOT tell anybody and warn the others not to if they didn't yet. For his sake."

"I won't professor. Promise." she said "Goodbye" and she left. I turned to the three shall we call them "time-travellers"

"Professor" started Lily "I'm so sorry I-we really didn't mean to it's just Potter and Bl-"

"I don't want to hear miss. Evans" I said cutting her off. I noticed that she and James are not on first name bases yet. Funny. " However you'll have to spend a year here, so you'll need to have a disguise and nobody must know who you actually are. Is that clear." they all nodded and I smiled But before I waved my wand I was interrupted by all three of them.

"But I still wanna be handsome-" said Sirius

"and I wanna have my hair-" said James. He always made me laugh.

"Please, please I don't want to be fat!"

"Relax" I said smiling "I want turn you into somebody you don't want to be" I waved my wand...

Lily POV

He waved his wand and there we stood. Black and Potter were quite amusing to watch panicking. Potter had brown, his own hazel eyes, a completely different face expect his nose. Black on the other hand had short hair, green eyes and of course his face expect his lips was quite different. But what was I like? I asked myself panicky and quickly ran to examine myself in the glass. I had blue eyes, my nose was different and my face changed it's shape. But I still got to keep my long dark red hair. I quite like my new look.

Sirius POV

The first thing I did after Dumbledore cast the spell was touch my face and head... But something wasn't there.

Oh, Merlin I have "SHORT HAIR!" I yelled, but I wasn't the only one James was quite angry about his not being as messy and brown. He was close to tears. I looked at Evans who was like James examining herself in the glass.

"Hey not fair-" I shouted and James who realized what I was talking about quickly cut me of continuing my sentence

"Yeah" he shouted "Evans gets to keep her hair." but Dumbledore just chuckled, this man can be annoying I mean this is after all a serious matter about well as I said me Sirius.

Dumbledore POV

I decided not to listen to the boys's whining and continue with the process. "You'll also have to change your names" I said and couldn't say more because Sirius was to exited to... what's the muggle rude frase? Oh of course how could I've forgotten SHUT UP.

"AWESOME!" he shouted "can I have a muggle name like... a muggle name?" I saw Lily roll her eyes it was amusing watching her dislike them after a long time. I got so used for them to love each other.

"Can I be Harry?" James asked. Well now I fully understand why Harry's Harry. James was obviously in love with the name for quite a while. But either way I didn't like the idea of James telling everybody about his favorite boy's name "No James anything, anything else." I said half shouting. James was a little confused but in no time carried away in his deep thoughts.

"I know!" Sirius interrupted the silence "I am going to be Oliver Twist or Winston Churchill."

"Merlin's beard Black, you can't be serious" Lily said half annoyed half laughing

"Actally I am." Sirius said "And why not I heard muggles use the name.

"Everybody who has at least one muggle parent knows who Oliver Twist or Winston Churchill were."

"That mr. Black is true." I said knowing I did hear that name somewhere... Well I expect muggles have a pretty good idea. "But you could still be Oliver." I said.

"Nah" Black said and we all fell silent again.

"Maybe I could be Sophie or Ashley." Lily said

"Evans that's not right" James nearly shouted at her "Your family is named after flowers. It's the tradition. you could be Cactus Orchid Potter" he said pretending to be serious.

"No way Potter!"

"Why not look Cactus's and Orchid's are plants and Potter is because you stick plants into pots!" he said cheerfully. I chuckled.

"Evan if you do know that you put plant's into pot's which by the way is quite a surprise, I won't be Cactus or Orchid and my surname will NEVER be Potter!" she said. Just wait and see I thought "Anyways I think I'll be Ashley or Shirley Smith."

"Ashley" James said right away "Because I can say it before well thinking how to say it."

"Good choice" I said smiling.

"And I will be Charlie Grey, 'cause my beautiful eyes were once grey and know they are GREEN" Sirius cried out. I just nodded.

"Well I might as well be Jake so if anybody mistakes me for my er shall we say PERFECT name everybody will think they just misheard. But I don't know about the surname..." James said.

"Well you could be Brooks, you know 'couse you hate er books" Sirius said I don't know if it was a joke or not. Anyway James liked it.

"OK I 'll be Jam- Jake Brooks"

"Very well" I said smiling. And they left... Not knowing how much that year will change them.


	4. Chapter 4

James POV

"We entered the common room and everybody looked up at us and everything turned quiet.

And then a boy older than us with dreadlocks shouted "The new kids!" He seemed to be cool.

"Don't mind Lee" Said a boy with red hair.

"Yeah, now let's get back to business... Who the heck are you?" said another boy who was identical to the other scary.

"Er I'm Ashley Smith" said Evans nervously.

"Well hello Ashley" said Lee. If he even dreams about anything to do with Lily Evans he is so being hexed. Anyway me and Sirius must introduce ourselves.

"And we are..."Sirius started

"Drum-roll please" I continued

"Charlie Grey"

"And Jake Brooks"

"Also known as.."

"The biggest trouble and mischief makers ever" We both finished.

"Wow that hurts" said one of the redheads.

"We are the biggest trouble makers known" said the other

"So we either team up or have a trouble-maker challenge!"

"By the way we always win."

"Tempting offer" I said. "I wouldn't mind a challenge, but on the other hand it's so much fun when you team up"

"I agree with J... Jake." Sirius said "And just a sec. First we need to know who you two are. You might be one of those spy-prefects." Everybody laughed. It was obvious Sirius was joking.

"Trust me" said another redhead similar to the twins "Fred and George would rather die than becoming prefects."

"Well then we are very alike. Me and S... Charlie would never be friends with rules." I said. This new name thing really isn't working.

"Yeah" Sirius said apparently thinking the same thing "And will Gred and Forge bother to tell us which is which?" Everybody burst out laughing.

"Jeez" I said "I know we are very funny, but this wasn't really a big joke." I said confused.

"We know" said Lee it's just that Fred and George always call eachodder that."

"Yeah no fair" the twins said together.

"Anyways I'm Fred Wealey" said one of the twins.

"And I'm George Weasley" said the other.

"Well nice to meet you" I said "but-"

"But we have to warn you" Sirius said cutting me off "We have good memories but-"

"But not identical" I continued "Seriously I can't tell the difference between you two."

"Well" said another girl similar to the twins and the other boy "you'll just have to do what everybody else does."

"GUESS" The whole common room shouted

"OK"" said Sirius slowly "Are you related?"

"Oh yes" said er George "This is our youngest si-"

" correction" Fred said "youngest and only sister Ginny Weasley."

"And don't you dare mess with her" George said warningly, as Sirius gave her one of his winks. Again everybody laughed.

"And this is our youngest brother Ron" said Fred

"Otherwise we have another three brothers." George said

"Bill, Charlie and Percy." said Fred.

"But Percy is a git" said Ron.

"How come" asked Sirius.

"Well he kind of left us and dosen't consider us as family anymore."

"That is bad." I agreed.

"Well my family isn't something to be proud of eighter." said Sirius trying to make a conversation or to make them feel better "I mean they are all Pure-blood freaks. So I'm considered blood-traitor and I shouldn't even be in their family. I do not care a bit who I talk to. In a way I like muggle-borns much more than pure-bloods... no offence mate"

"Non taken" I said

"Well, I must say your family isn't well shall I say nice" said Ginny a little bit scared.

" Anyway Fred said deciding to change topicks "What year are you starting?"

"Our 5th." I said.

"Cool we're in the same year" Ron said happily.

"Great" said Sirius "Who are our class mates?"

"Well" said Ron" There's me, Neville Longbottom, Harry, Dean Thomas, Semus Finnegan, well these are in our dorm. Otherwise there's Hermione Granger, Paravati Patil, Lavender Brown and you friend Ashley."

"Cool" Sirius said.

"Hey you forgotten Harry's surname" I said.

"You don't know who Harry Potter is?" said the four at a time

"Er no" said Sirius confused

"Hey we won't tell you. You'll find out by your self talking to him!" said Ron happily

"And don't you dare believe what the prophet says about him." said George.

"OK" we said. Just a sec Potter? Wow I could be related to him! I looked at Sirius who was thinking the same thing.

"You know you're extremely fun to talk to and you're two years younger then us." George said.

"George, George" Sirius said "all pranksters, no matter how old they are or from which country they come from will ALWAYS get along."


	5. Chapter 5

Sirius POV

It was 4 AM when I woke up the next morning. I groaned, turned over and tried go back to sleep, but a head with messyblack hair got my attention. Prongs, I thought to myself. I knew he wouldn't last a day in his new disguise.

"Prongs" I said in a laud whisper, only he could hear. "Oh, for Christ sake Prongs!"

"Are you talking to me?"

"No" I said sarcastically "I'm talking to Merlin"

"What do you want? It's like 4AM."

"Well look. I know you're upset because of your hair, but Dumbledore will get furious if anybody recognised you so-"

"What in the name of Merlin's beard are you talking about?"

Just a sec. That is not James's bed!

"AAARGH!" I cried out before I could stop myself. The boy looked at me and he was an exist James I was really freaking out.

"What in the name of Merlin's behind are you doing. P-Charlie?" I heard James say as he ran up to me, but before I could tell him anything he saw him.

"Someone cursed me" James started yelling a bit scared as he basically jumped on my lap "SOMEBODY DUPLICATED ME! WHO WAS IT! WHO THOUGHT IT WAS FUNNY?! I SWEAR TO GOD HE'LL BE SORRY FOR DOING THIS! SIRIUS" he looked at me "I DON'T WANT A TWIN IT'S CREEPING ME OUT!" but I saw the other Ames was offended, so I threw a pillow over his mouth.

"SHUT IT!" I yelled, seeing everyone was staring at them in entertained and in Ron's case anger.

...

James POV

Harry seemed to forgiven us and is giving us a second chance. We made up a story, that we were just trying to make a joke, by telling somebody that has a spider on their head or something. But it was still scary looking. He looked exactly like me. Except his eyes he had different familiar green eyes.

We were in the Great hall at breakfast. The food was as good as it has always been.

"Anything new in the prophet" Evans asked Hermione when she put the newspaper down.

"No nothing new" she said quickly. Harry looked at her suspiciously.

"What did they say about me?" he asked. Evans, Sirius and I exanged confsed looks

"Well nothing much" Hermione said "Just something about you lieing and not to panic and well there was something about..." she couldn't go on.

"Hermione" Harry said nervously "what's in the prophet?"

"It was just" but Harry snatched the prophet from her. His eyes winded in shock and anger.

"AGAIN!" he shouted "CAN'T SOMEONE JUST TELL THAT HE DIDN'T KILL ANYONE!" he looked dangerous. Like he was going to beat someone up.

"What is it Harry?" Ron asked, knowing the answer by the looks of it.

"Oh, just some crap about Snuffles" Harry said, his voice still murderous.

"What about him" I asked worriedly "I mean who is he?"

"Oh, I dunno if I should tell you. Nobody thinks he's Innocent... well except for these who actually met him since he's escaped."

"Well we don't really know what's going on in the world anyway, so we are ready to believe your story" Sirius said, who was very concerned. Hermione looked at us and nodded to Harry, who seemed to trust her and started.

"Well, of course you know about Sirius Black escaping Azkaban. Well-" he was cut of by Sirius and me

"HE WHAT?!" we both shouted.

"Where in the name of Dumbledore beard were you?" the twins asked us in disbelieve

"Everybody knew Sirius Black. He was the first person, who escaped Azkban. Even if you lived on Jupiter the news would get to you." Ron said

"Yeah, even muggles know about him" Hermione said trying to saund amazed. Harry was looking at them with an odd expresion on his face.

"Well, Sirius Black is my godfather. He was also my parents best friend."

"Was?" Sirius asked as concerned as I was.

"Well how can he be their friend?" but before I could ask anything else he went on as quickly as possible "Well anyway stupid Pettigrew framed him as he wanted to avenge his friend. He found him, cornered him and than Wormtail yelled out how he was responsible for it and blown up the whole street, cut of his finger and transformed into a rat, killing 12 muggles in the process." We looked at each other. Sirius was pale, how could Peter do something like that and who was that friend?

"What happened then" Evans asked. To my suprise, she looked shocked.

"Well what do you think happened?" Harry said, sounding angry again. "Sirius was sent to Azkaban, WITHOUT a trial!"

"WHAT!" even Evans shouted along with us.

"Yeah I know" Harry said sadly but still angry "Anyway about two years ago he escaped fromAzkaban.

"WHAT!" we all shouted again

"Hey, who was-" Sirius tried to ask a question, but was cut of by Harry

"What do we have first?"

"DADA" Evans said, as she lent forward to look at Hermiones schedule.

"Wow bad luck, that teacher is an old ha-" George said, but was cut of by a scream.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLINS BEHIND IS HE DOING HERE!?" Sirius shouted. I looked at the direction he was pointing at and then I saw him... the greasy, slimy git! Grown-up, talking to Dumbledore

"ARGH!" I shouted and nearly jumped onto the table.

"Er... Charlie he teaches here" Hermione said

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" we both screamed

"Wow calm down mate" Fred said

"Well at least they know what to expect" Ron joked and everybody laughed. Hermione and Evans got hold of us and dragged us out of the room.

"Be quiet moppets!" Hermione said, as Harry, Ron, Fred and George came out of the Great hall

"Wow you guys can be loud" Ron said

"Hear, hear" George agreed

"It was like listening to an extra loud hauler" George joked, while Sirius shook his head. Of course his mothers haulers.

"I don't think you listened to an awfully loud hauler then" he said

"How do you know Snape anyway?" Harry asked suprised

"Er well-" Evans started. But I cut her off

"Long story, come on let's meet that old hag!" Everybody laughed


	6. Chapter 6

Sirius POV

"How do you know Snape anyway?" Harry asked surprised

"Er well-" Evans started. But James cut her off

"Long story, come on let's meet that old hag!" Everybody laughed. We entered the DADA classroom

"So who is the teacher anyway?" Evans asked.

"Er Umbridge" Ron said

"Yeah er full name please!" Evans said

"Dolores Umbridge" Hermione replied

"A woman?" I asked "Which one?"

"Good morning children" came a sound. I turned around and saw this ugly toad-like woman dressed in pink.

"Good morning prof. Umbridge" the class answered. Me and James couldn't control ourselves. We burst into laughter.

"May I ask what's so funny Mr..." Umbridge asked with an evil-sweet smile on her face. Hey she's like my mother, if it wouldn't be for the clothes and looks they would've been very alike.

"Oh, we're awfully sorry prof." James said whipping a tear off his eye "but this is just so exiting, you know"

"No I do not" she answered I looked around. Harry, Ron and Hermione, who just said something to Evans looked extremely worried. Evans on the other hand was sending us death glares. "What are your names"

"Why Bl-" James, I was mentally hitting him "Brooks and Grey"

"Well Mr. Brooks, Mr. Grey I know you're new here, but I like to have discipline in my class."

"Bad luck"

"Excuse me Mr. Brooks bu-"

"No you are not excused" James blurted out and the whole class stared at him laughing

"One more word from you Mr. Brooks and you'll get detention" James went quiet with a wide grin on his face. Then she turned to me "So what did he mean by bad luck Mr. Grey."

"Well bad luck that you want discipline in class when me and Jake are in it" I said

"Meaning?"

"Well we do not follow rules do we Jake?" I asked, but James only nodded.

"Well, you better obey me" Umbridge said "Otherwise you'll be sorry" Me and James smiled

...

"Mr. Brooks, do you care to give me the answer to this question" James lifted a peace of parchment with the answer. "Could you perhaps say it out loud?"

_Nope _The parchment said, that must be something she said and not meaning it. James liked joking like that. Once he actually sat on his chair for a day and refused to stand up, because Minnie said, he'll be sorry if he did in class, not meaning it. What a laugh.

"And why not?"

_Well didn't you threaten me with detention if I say another word?_ then he lifted up another Laughing_ hard!_

The class was on the edge of laughing now

"Well I'm ordering you to speak." Umbridge said

James lifted another peace of parchment _What? I'm so confused! What does she mean shut up and speak at the same time, do toads have brains? _At that the all the Griffindors were laughing even Evans was smiling. But Umbridge didn't get the fact that James was actually commenting on her lovely toad like face.

"Of course they do Mr. Brooks. What made you asking this question and I'm ordering you to speak up" the last part was aggressive and the whole class whole class was laughing now, even Slytherins found it amusing.

_Still confused I can't talk and not talk at the same moment and are you sure they have, because you don't seem to be supporting them. _Then she released it. She was so angry and the whole class was laughing so hard they were crying.

"Very well Mr. Brooks detention and it looks like it wouldn't hurt Mr. Grey to have it eighter 5 o'clock my office"

"Your office? Couldn't we just join Filchy and Norcy?" I asked still laughing

"My office 5 o'clock!" she shouted and the bell rang

"Bloody brilliant" Ron said as he caught up with us with the others

"But you really shouldn't Evans and Hermione said at one. Me and James laughed

"And Umbridge's detentions can be pretty harsh" Harry said

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked

"You said she was giving you lines" Hermione said crossly

"Oh, yeah of course she does" He had a James expression I'm not telling the truth on his face. Which means bad.

"Oi!" we heard two voices. The twins. We turned around

"Neville told us everything" Fred said

"Well done!" George said

"Why thank you" James said dramatically, bowing

...

"It is 5" I shouted

"DETENTION!" James shouted along with me and we ran up to Umbridges office. We opened the door and James shrieked in horror. It was Pink, _pink, cats, pink, pink, cats, pink,pink..._

"Hello Mr. Brooks, Mr. Grey, you'll be doing some lines for me with rather special quills" she held out the quills.

"Wow just a sec" James said slowly

"These are Illegal" I said remembering the article in the Prophet from our time.

"Well, at least we will all learn a lesson today" Umbridge said

"Not really" James said and Umbridge glared at him. _One more push and she'll throw us out_ I thought.

"Now see here James" I said imitating Fudge "At least we know Pinky's nice"

"THAT'S IT!" she roared. Me and James were watching her amused. "GET OUT NOW!"

"With pleasure" James said

"I hope you enjoyed our presence" I said bowing and we rushed out laughing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: HARRY'S MOTHER IS...**

Sirius POV

The twins and us soon became great friends. They had amazing ideas for prank, which in my opinion, we must try in our own time on dear old Snivelly, who didn't change a bit since last time, which was when he was 15. Evans and Hermione soon become best friends and were hanging out with Ron and Harry most of the time. If you ask me Hermione likes Ron a little bit. How do I know that? Duh, I'm the biggest player Hogwarts has ever seen. I know when a girl likes you. Me and James were with Ron and Harry, when the girls started to study. Harry is a exact James, but with dark sort of side. Like he had a dark past and well is still living it. I can see something's bothering him. James had the same expression. Me and James are kind of trying to get him tell us about his past, but he always finds a way to not talk about it. But his personality is not really James. He doesn't seem to have a temper and well isn't so er fun he is quite serious (no he is not me). I'm not saying he's no fun, but unlike James he's not a prank and party person. He's not reckless as me and my best mate are.

"What's up guys" I asked as we entered the common room. The holidays were only a week away. Oh, forgot to say. James became beater for the Gryfindor team. He was furious that all the cheasers places were taken and the seeker position. But he asked Angelina if he can be reserve cheaser and she agreed. We also had Snivellys class. What in the name of Merlin's beard was Dumbledore thinking, when he made him a teacher. And what in the name of Merlin's behind was Snape thinking wanting to teach? Either they were both drunk or Snape (is like Dumbledore) gay and they have special feelings towards each other.

"Not studying are we girls" James said as we sat down. Evans rolled her eyes.

"Honesty can you two even read?" Hermione said. Ron and Harry snorted. We looked at him confused.

"Oh, Hermione said the exact same thing to us in our first year" Harry said. Hermione rolled her eyes. I smiled at them and looked back to Hermione.

"Why would we not read?" James asked her

"Well mainly because I never saw you with a book" she answered.

"You don't need to read all the time to know how to read Hermione" I told her.

"Anyways what's going on at holidays?" James asked.

"Well I'm staying here for sure." Harry said

"Why" James asked confused as I was. What's wrong with James that his kid won't go home? Harry laughed.

"Imagine uncle Vernon's face if I show up on his doorstep, to spend the holidays with him. He can hardly stand having me at summer. He would faint" Ron who met Vernon when he was angry laughed.

"Funny person. First he can't live with you, then he locks you up so you can't go out of the school. And now he would faint, if you come to his house."

"Hold you I hippogriffs!" James yelled "Uncle Vernon? What about me I mean you Mum and Dad?" Everybody looked at him in shock. Harry's face went pale.

"Mum and Dad" he repeated, his voice shaking "Are you joking, YOU BLOODY KNOW WHY I CANT GO TO MY MOM AND DAD YOU" he yelled, Me and James lent backwards. That temper was... it was just like... but no it can't be. It was Lily's temper. Hermione cut him off.

"Harry, they didn't even know about Sirius-"

"They didn't even didn't know who you are mate." Ron added

"Yes maybe they don't know about it" Hermione said. We nodded.

"Really sorry Harry, but we really don't know" I said. Harry eyed us suspiciously.

"How can I trust you? What if you are working for Voldemort or the ministry?" He asked.

"Harry they are not" Hermione said "They were just isolated" The three of us nodded.

"Well I'm not just telling you everithing about me. I mean I even told you about Sirius and that was so not right" Harry said

"Why wasn't it right?" Sirius asked

"Harry, you only wanted more people to believe you and Sirius" Ron said calmly.

"Yeah I guess" Harry said "Well for your information my parents Lily and James Potter are dead. They died when I was 1. Goodnight" And he walked of.

James POV

"Yeah I guess" Harry said "Well for your information my parents Lily and James Potter are dead. They died when I was 1. Goodnight" And he walked of. Everyone silent. I couldn't hold myself.

"I MARRY LILY EVANS!" I yelled. Hermione and Evans, who by the way was pale like Remus when full moon was approaching gasped, Sirius hit his head, which meant: Prongd, you compleate moron and Ron looked at him confused. He spoke up.

"Er what are you saying Jake" he asked.

"It's safe to tell him" Hermione said.

"Very well" I answered happily "My name is JAMES!" I yelled and added "POTTER" Ron's eyes were big as bludgers.

"And I'm Sirius" Sirius said bowing

"How?" Ron asked. I looked at Evans. Shit I have to stop calling her that. I looked at my future wife. She was still the same. Her eyes were big as a Quaffle. She was just staring at me, her yaw hanging.

"Well I was asking my future wife" I smirked and Lily rolled her hugeeeee eyes "out and she pushed me into this od room and there I was. Standing in your classroom along with dear Evans"

"And if James goes time travelling with ought me he is dead, because I don't want to miss all the fun" Sirius said.

"Just tell us everything" I begged

"Tomorrow" Hermione said and Ron nodded.

REVIEW PLEASE! I know the spelling is bad. I'm half English, half Slovene. I live in Slovenia and well I'm not as good. Sorry!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: MY FUTURE- Our life is short. We should really make the most of it- hex Snivellus!**

James POV

The whole day I was nervously expecting the end of classes. What's my future? What's Sirius's. Evans seemed to be nervous as well, she kept glancing at me and Sirius during history of magic. Sirius was asleep and didn't notice. I on the other hand kept glancing back. I couldn't help it. The first few times, I pretended I didn't see her, but how can you not help seeing these beautiful green eyes? It was lunch time. We sat down in the great hall.

"So when" I started, but before I could Finnish my question, I received a smack. It was Hermione.

"Not here" she hissed and glanced nervously at Harry, who didn't seem to release.

"Then when?" I asked.

"When Harry has his detention." Hermione answered and turned to the others.

"So Harry," she said "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing" Harry mumbled.

"Don't lie Harry" Ron said "These nightmares Hermione, he gets nightmares all the time" Harry shot him a death glare and Hermione looked worried. What nightmares?

"Harry we must stop this, you have to stop this." Hermione said.

"What are we talking about?" Sirius asked.

"Harry has these nightmares all the time. And it's getting worrying." Hermione said.

"And his scar hurts each time he has them." Ron said. Scar? I looked at Harry and scanned him. And there on his forehead was bolt lightning shaped scar. Why would it hurt him? And how in the name of Dumbledore's beard did it get there in that shape? Except if it was a cursed scar.

"Odd" Evans said. "Why does it hurt though?" Harry looked at her and O thought he was going to shout, again. But he just looked at her and mumbled.

"Everybody is thinking about that, well, now they think I'm a big bastard that lies. Well almost everyone" He added, as Ron and Hermione shot him a glare.

"Why" Evans said. It seems like she is caring about Harry, now that she saw that he's also her son. Hermione. frowned and gave her 'I'll tell you later look' And she fell silent.

_5 O'CLOCK_

Lily POV

"Well I'm of" Harry said. I looked up.

"to where" I asked.

"Detention Ashley, detention"

"Have fun!" Potter and Black called after him.

"Always do" Harry said sarcastically. As soon as he went out through the portrait, Potter looked at Hermione and Ron.

"Now, we want the whole story, from the beginning to the end" I put my book down and sat up straight, he was MY son after all.

"Well firstly" Hermione said "Not here"

"Where" I asked .

"DA meetings, I'm still surprised you two never show up" Ron said.

"We have much more important stuff to do" Black said, but not were playing pranks on Innocent students if you ask me. I've been to the meetings and Harry is a really good teacher.

"Well come on" Hermione said.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Room of requirement Ash- I mean Lily" Hermione said.

"The what room?" Potter and Black asked confused.

"Requirement" Ron said.

"Sorry but-there-is-no-such-room" Black said.

"Hear, hear we know every bit of the castle-" Potter bragged, but got cut of by Hermione

"Except for this room,come on!"

We followed her and Ron to the seventh floor. They turned to face the wall.

"Honestly, this my love is a wall and this is a corridor and not a room" Black said, but they didn't answer. They wished for something and the room appeared. Potters and Blacks jaws dropped. We walked into the room. It was much different from the meetings. It wasn't filled with dark objects as usual, but it was a cozy little room, with sofas and a nice warm fire. It was also much smaller and conifer from the room I'm used to. Ron and Hermione went in, followed, by me. Black and Potter were just standing there opened mouthed staring at it.

"Come on you two, or people will find us" Hermione shouted. Black and Potter went in slowly. The door shut. We sat down.

"Well" Ron said "What do you want to know?"

"Well everything" Potter said.

"We obviously don't know everything" Hermione said "We don't know everything about, well your past, except for well the day you died" I swallowed, the fact that I will die in a few years was really painful painful to accept.

"Though, we know a fair bit about Sirius" Ron added.

"Cool" Black said.

"Well we'll just tell you about well Sirius getting into Azkaban and your deaths." Hermione said.

"OK" I answered. It seemed as a good thing to know first.

"Wait" Potter said suddenly "Can I sit with Evan-Lily , you know we are kind of married and it's only fair that we sit on the same sofa." Hermione looked at me. She knew I didn't like him much. But Ron, who to heard me saying it, thought it would be funny.

"Why of course, Hermione and I think it must be done" I shot him a death glare, while Ron gave an evil grin, which only Black noticed and was trying not to laugh. Potter on the other hand ran across the room and sat on the sofa and put an arm over my shoulder. I was going to shout, when I released that it was quite a nice feeling. His arm was strong, but gentle, He was worm and... well it was a nice feeling, but no.

"Hands of Potter!" I shouted and the feeling was gone. Potter removed his hand, which was now going through his not so messy hair.

"OK" Hermione said "I Will start now" I sat up and looked at Hermione, who pulled out photo album. We all looked at her confused "Pictures, I took it from Harry." she explained.

"Well I think you marry when you're 18." She started and opened the photo album. It was a picture of our wedding. I looked so happy and James I mean Potter is really STOP. No I will not commentate Potters looks. I told myself, but still he looked like he changed. Black was best man - big surprise. I looked up. J-Potter was still looking at the picture. His warm... no no no his arrogant eyes full of hope. Black spoke up.

"You made me best man. Thanks mate"

"Well anyways" Hermione said taking the picture album and began looking for another photograph as she spoke "You have Harry, when you're 20" She placed a photo album back onto the table. It was a picture of me in the hospital, with James... No POTTER. Anyway we were looking at our newborn baby. Potter had a hand over my shoulder, looks like it was taken she Harry was old only a few minutes, because J-Po- I GIVE UP! James's arm was supporting my head. His other hand was under mine. It looked, as he was helping me hold the baby. Awwww- SNAP OUT OF IT LILY!

"Harry was born on the 31th of July and I think James wrote something on the back of it" she took the picture out and turned over it said.

_Moony  
Getting this lovely baby was hard work. I nearly lost my hand. Well that happens I guess. Marrying the most beautiful and talented girl. She has a bloody strong grip. Anyways It's the best day EVER! I was never that happy. It's even better than my first date with Lily, second date with Lily, marrying Lily, third date with Lily, well I think you get the picture. I hope you can come to see small baby Harry as soon as possible. Yes I know it was full moon a day ago. _  
_James _

I read it over and over again. It was a really sweet. Maybe it isn't a joke and he does love me. But it looks like a letter to Remus and full moon?

"Er is that a letter?" I asked.

"Yes, Harry got the pictures from loads of your friends." Ron told us "He didn't have any."

"What's the deal with the full moon?" I asked.

"Oh, you don't know?" Hermione asked.

"No" I said, what was I missing?

"Well Remu-" Ron started, but Potter cut him of.

"Remus has an awful temper at full moon and he really hates to be around people." Yeah, like I was gonna believe that. Now it is obvious. Remus is a werewolf. But if he doesn't want to know, I won't say anything. I just nodded.

"Well, then you-know-who, well he wanted to kill you" Ron said. I got hold of James, but quickly let go. Voldemort was after me? But James released and put his hand over my shoulders again. But this time I didn't say no.

"You went into hiding" Hermione continued "You used the fidelius charm"

"What?" I asked.

"It's a spell, where you use secret keepers" James said, wait James?! "The keeper is the only one who well knows where your hiding place is and nobody will find you, as long as the secret keeper refused to speak." I can't deny it I am impressed. I looked at him.

"How do you know that?"

"Well Evans I'm not that stupid." I frowned "OK I overheard mum and dad talking about it"

"Oh, so who was secret keeper?" I asked.

"Well obviously we choose Padfoot... SIRIUS!?" he yelled. Black went pale

"I w-would never J-James I-I-I swear I w-wouldn't" he stuttered.

"Well looks like you had" James snapped. His voice was full of fury.

"Stop it!" Hermione yelled "It wasn't Sirius"

"Oh" James said. He looked down, like he was a child, who was being punished "I'm sorry Padfoot"

"It's OK Prongs"

"No it isn't" James said. Wow, so he was loyal and cared. I never saw that side of him. Maybe I should give him a chance.

"Yes it is"

"But-"

"Shut up. It's fine" Sirius cut him of. I thought it was a bit rude, but James smiled. Well let's face it. These are the so called Marauders. They have their own way of sorting out things. They have their own secrets and well brains.

"So who was the secret keeper?" I asked.

"Peter Pettigrew" Ron said.

"Wormtail?" Black asked. He and James started laughing. How could we choose him?

"But seriously, how could we choose him?" James asked.

"And who would think of attacking him, except if he worked for Voldemort" At that they were litteraly rolling on the floor, which seemed to annoy Hermione.

"For your information that was why you made him secret keeper and he was working for Voldemort." James and Sirius stopped laughing at once and gave Hermione an 'explain everything' look.

"Well at first you wanted Sirius to be keeper, but it would be to obvious. So you formed this plan, that you told everybody Sirius is keeper, but used Peter instead. Which wasn't good, cause Peter was working for Voldemort. He was Voldemort's spy-"

"Shut up with the name will you" Ron mumbled. Hermione rolled her eyes and went on.

"So he showed up in Godrics Hollow, when Harry was 1. So, you two were 21. And killed you. Now I don't know the dets, but Harry knows a fair bit-"

"Wait a sec" James stopped her "He was 1-"

"Yes, how can he remember?" I cut him of.

"Well, he can hear your last words if a dementor gets close to him" Hermione said. "Anyway I know James died first, because you were trying to give Lily time to run away"

He did? He was trying to give me time to run and faced the most dangerous wizard of all times, just for me and Harry? Was he really that loyal, brave, protective? Can he really be trusted? I thought he would never, ever give his life to give somebody a chance to run? Was I only seeing an arrogant James, but never saw a nice, friendly James? I looked at him. His face was showing me that he was happy with what he did, not to get me go out with me. He really was sweet.

"But Lily wasn't able to escape, so when Voldemort found her, she stood in front of him, shielding Harry, begging him not to kill him, but her. And well, he gave her a chance to step aside, but she didn't. So he killed her to" I got hold of James's hand. "But because you sacrificed yourself in order to save Harry, you protected him so Voldemort couldn't touch him, so when the killing course was casted it rebounded and hit Voldemort instead." I looked at James's shocked eyes he spoke up.

"He survived the killing course?"

"Yes and that's why he's so famous" Ron said "There isn't a child, who doesn't know his name."

"But what happened to Voldemort?" I asked.

"Well he disappeared for 13 years" Hermione answered "He returned last year and is lying low at the moment. The ministry doesn't want to believe that he's back and he's trying to build his army again"

"OK" Sirius said. He was pale. He looked ready to go back to the past and kill Peter. He cared "Did somebody kill the bloody rat?" he asked.

"But Sirius Harry already told you that" Hermione said "You were the first to reach the Potters after the attack and had a fight with Hagrid, who'se gonna have Harry, anyways you lost and went after Pettigrew. You anyway didn't know what to do, couse everybody who knew about the fidelious charm, thought you were the secret keeper. You cornered Peter, who had his wand behind his back. Peter saw he was cornered. He shouted out you were the traitor and blown up the street and killed 12 muggles in all the caos he cut of his finger and transformed into a rat and ran away" James's grip tightened. He was trying to remain calm.

"He was our family pet till two years ago, when Sirius escaped and found him" Ron added.

"How did I escape and did I kill him?" Sirius asked

"Well you tran" Hermione started but then changed her mind. Was I missing something out? "Padfoot escaped" Sirius and James looked like they understand everything. But it didn't make any sense. Padfoot was just a nickname. Anyway I didn't want to interrupt "But no, Peter got away" Sirius growled, He made loads of these dog noises. I think that's why he's Padfoot-doglike

"Well that's our future" James said trying to light up the scene. "Our life's are gonna be short"

"We should really make the most of it" Sirius said " Let's go and hex Snivellus!" I rolled my eyes. So childish.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Pranks and Romance- Look at this miracle! She said yes!**

James POV

"So, Prongs what do you have in mind?" Sirius asked. As we were heading to the dungeons. With Lily, Hermione and Ron behind us.

"Hmm" I said "It should be a classic, you know like a similar one we already played on him"

"Yes I agree with that" Sirius said "But which?"

"Well, levicorpus for sure" James said "And then we could..." I gave it a thought. "Let's see. We'll be in the potions classroom which means a lot of potions and ingredients... Oh, yes! Sirius which ingredient does Snielly hate the most? It matches his name"

"Oh of course he hates the extra slimy slugs!" Sirius almost shouted.

"Why does he hate extra slimy slugs?" Ron asked.

"Well in our first year we said we are going to prank him big time" I started.

"And well it was our first ever prank."Sirius started "Anyways at potions we stole the extra slimy slugs. And then James here tripped him and Remus, who then wasn't known to hate him, picked up his bag and I, under the cloak, opened it and put all the slugs in the place, where he kept his quill an ink. When he opened it at charms. He reached for his quill and instead of it pulled out a handful of extra slimy slugs"

"It was a MESS" I added.

"Yes anyways, everybody knew about the slug coincidence in a day and Snape lost his nickname 'Slug boy' after the holidays" Sirius finished.

"That was quite a plan" Hermione started, but she was cut of by a voice.

"Guys!" It was Harry.

"Oh, hi Harry" Lily greeted him.

"Wanna join us?" I asked.

"Depends" Harry said.

"We're pranking Snivelly" Sirius yelled.

"Oh, I dunno, he'll give me detention if I'm anywhere near a prank." Harry said.

"Don't worry, we'll all get detention" I said "We're dragging Ash, Mione and Ron with us."

"OK" Harry gave up, seeing Hermione is going as well.

"What's the plan?" He asked.

"We were just forming one" Sirius said.

"Yes so" I started "Levicorpus, Hello Snivelly, extra slimy slugs, slime charm, RUN" we entered the dungeons.

**I hope you like the idea of the prank :)**

_SNAPE'S OFFICE_

"Good day professor" Hermione said, Lily with her. We were standing outside, waiting for a proper moment, when all the Slytherins will be around.

"What do you want miss. Granger, Smith?"

"Well about our essay" hermione started. I looked around. Many students were to be seen.

"When I say now" I whispered to Sirius.

"Well I think everything you're looking for will be in the l-"

"NOW!" I shouted and pointed my wand at Snape and casted the spell. He was pulled into the air by his ankle.

"Hello Snivelly" I said pleasantly. His face darkened. He looked ready to kill. How amusing. Sirius laughed.

"Does this spell remind you of us?" he asked "Or will this" Before Snape could react, Sirius levitated the jars with _Slugs + slime _written on them. Ron opened them with his wand, from behind the door and Sirius dropped them right above the git, who now really was slimy! Nearly everybody laughed and Snape was now ready to kill and destroy Hogwarts. We so forgot a camera!

"Detenti-" Snape started, but before he could finish, Sirius casted the slime charm and aimed it directly into his mouth. And we ran as fast as we could.

"Er professor, we'll just go to the library" was the last words I heard.

_COMMON_ROOM_

"That was bloody brilliant" Ron said and Harry nodded.

"But why Jake? Charlie?" Lily asked.

"Well Ashley, it was because he is a mean git"

"But still..."

"Was it funny?" Sirius asked.

"Well yeah"

"Then don't feel bad about it or make others feel bad about it." Sirius said simply. She nodded and made a face 'well good point' I smiled.

"Er, Ashley" I said slowly.

"Yeah?" she took a step closer.

"Well there's a Hogsmede trip, just before the holidays and I wondered if" I scratched the back of my head "I wondered if you would like to spend it with me." She looked at me.

Lily POV

"Well there's a Hogsmede trip, just before the holidays and I wondered if" he scratched the back of his head "I wondered if you would like to spend it with me." I looked at him. He asked me out AGAIN, but this time, he was polite and well nice. Maybe I should give him a chance, but no he just pranked your friend. But it was funny and we do get married and he protects me and everything, but...

"OK, Jake, I'll go on a date with you, but only one date." He looked at me. His eyes were full of joy.

"Cool" he manged to say. But Sirius on the other hand started yelling.

"Look at this miracle! She said yes!"

"SIRIUS" Harry shouted. I looked around. How could he find out?

"What?" Sirius said, but James elbowed him.

"In the fire" Harry said.

"Not again" Hermione mumbled. Sirius was staring at himself and without thinking yelled.

"I GET OLD?!" Harry looked at him, but decided not to bother, thanks god.

"Harry who is that?" Sirius asked.

"Oh, that's Ashley Smith, Jake Brooks and Charlie Grey" Harry introduced us. Hermione quickly added.

"They are on your side for sure"

"OK" old Sirius said "these names ring the bell just a sec. He started thinking hard. After a minute of silence he jumped up in excitment. He remembered.

"Never trust a rat!" He yelled at James like a parent. Harry looked at him in confusion.

"We better go" I said and dragged James, who gave old Sirius thumbs up and young Sirius with me. That was an odd day.


	10. Chapter 10

(Time: Night before the date)

James POV

I was sleeping... had the most awful dream as well. It was lovely from the start... Me and Lily were having the most lovely date in the Sreaking shack and then suddenly full moon came and Moony appeared (I must miss him) and then he transformed into a werewolf. I became a stag to protect her, but then Snivellus came and pulled her out and then she said "Oh, Severus you are so much braver than him" she pointed at me and hugged him and Snivellus just gave me an evil grin and I-

I woke up, couse someone was shouting. It was dark outside, what was going on?

"HARRY!" It was Ron. He was shaking a very sweaty, pale Harry. He looked really sick. He rolled over and vomited all over the mattres. What happened. I looked at Padfoot. He looked like he was going to vomit to. He didn't stand it. I shook my head and gave him a 'don't you dare vomit' look. He gulped.

"He's really ill" said a scared Neville "Should we call someone?" I didn't know what to do, to be honest. It was scary. Harry started to get up, taking great gulps of air.

"Your dad" he panted "Your dad's been attacked"

"What?!" said Ron.

"Your dad! He's been bitten it's Serious, there's blood everywere"

"Did anything happen to me?" Padfoot asked, I shot him a glare and ran towards Harry and Ron.

"I'm going for help" Neville said and ran out.

"Get McGonnagal!" I yelled after him and turned back to Harry.

'Harry, mate,' said Ron uncertainly, 'you . . . you were just dreaming"

'No!' said Harry furiously. I took a step back, it looked like he was going to explode. 'It wasn't a dream . . . not an ordinary dream . . . I was there, I saw it . . . I did it . . .'

I could hear Seamus and Dean muttering I looked at Padfoot and he nodded. He stepped between them and smacked them.

'Harry, you're not well,' I said shakily. 'Neville's gone for help.

'I'm fine!' Harry choked, wiping his mouth on his pyjamas and shaking uncontrollably. "There's nothing wrong with me, it's your dad you've got to worry about - we need to find out where he is - he's bleeding like mad - I was - it was a huge snake." It was getting scary now.

He tried to get out of bed but me and Ron pushed him back into it; Dean and Seamus again started whispering and Padfoot grabbed them by the collar and threw them out of our dorm. He hasn't got a temper old Padfoot doeswn't. Harry simply sat there shaking, then there were hurried footsteps coming up the stairs and Neville came in, followed by a worried McGonnagal in her tartan dressing gown, her glasses perched lopsidedly on the bridge of her bony nose.

'Over here, Professor.' Neville said.

'What is it, Potter? Where does it hurt?' McGonnagal asked him.

'It's Ron's dad,' he said, sitting up again. 'He's been attacked by a snake and it's serious, I saw it happen.'

SAW!? What did he mean by that?' What do you mean, you saw it happen?' said Professor McGonagall, her dark eyebrows contracting.

'I don't know . . . I was asleep and then I was there . . .'

'You mean you dreamed this?' 'No!' said Harry angrily. 'I was having a dream at first about something completely different, something stupid . . . and then this interrupted it. It was real, I didn't imagine it. Mr Weasley was asleep on the floor and he was attacked by a gigantic snake, there was a load of blood, he collapsed, someone's got to find out where he is . . .'

Professor McGonagall was gazing at him through her lopsided spectacles as though horrified at what she was seeing.

'I'm not lying and I'm not mad!' Harry told her, his voice rising to a shout. 'I tell you, I saw it happen!'

'I believe you, Potter,' said Professor McGonagall curtly. She does? But it's not possible! 'Put on your dressing gown - we're going to see the Headmaster." Harry did as told and McGonnagal turned to Ron "You better come along to Mr Weasley" she said and they went. How odd. "Well that was odd" Padfoot said.

"Yeah I'm going to bed" I admitted.

"Yeah, you should" Padfoot said. I looked at him confused. He would never say that "You need your beauty sleep for tomorrow" He explained. The git! I threw a pillow at him and he laughed. I rolled my eyes and went back to sleep.

Lily POV

I got up at 8 AM in the morning. There was something going on today. What was it already?

"Good morning" Hermione said. I looked at her.

"Morning" I replied.

"Ready for your big date?" she asked. So that was that. Oh dear.

"Well i guess so... I dunno really"

"I bet it's going to be perfect." She said and I smiled, but I wasn't sure. Do I love even love James? Did I even had feelings towards him? "Come on let's get down to breakfast, we need to get you ready!" Hermione half shouted and pulled me out of my bed and practicly dragged me to the Great hall. We sat down, next to James and Sirius. Where were the others?

"Er, where are Ron and Harry?" I asked.

"And well all the Weasleys?" Hermione added.

"It's quite a story to be honest" Sirius said.

"We woke up in the middle of the night." James explained "Harry had this odd dream-"

"He saw the Weasley dad attacked by a snake" Sirius cut him of. I looked at Hermione. Her face was in shock.

"But it was only a dream" I said confused.

"Yeah, but it looks like it happened. McGonnagal believed him and all the Weasleys are gone" James said. He had a point.

"Is Mr. Weasley alright?" Hermione asked.

"We don't know..." Sirius said.

"Probably at Mungos" James said, trying to sound confident.

"Anyway er... Lily" I looked up "What do you think if we meet at 12 at the Entrance hall?"

"Yeah sure" I answered, taking some toast and putting some butter on it.

"Brilliant" he said. I smiled. He can be kinda cute at times. We started talking about some different things. I was surprised, that James only mentioned the date once. I was sure he was going to talk and talk and talk about it, but he didn't. Maybe he did change. It was 10.30 and me and Hermione decided to go back to our dorm.

"We need to get you ready!" Hermione sang.

"But it's only 10.30 Hermione. I still have an hour and a half" I whined, not wanting to get up.

"But you have a date" Hermione insisted and opened my closet "You must look extra beautiful!"

"OK" I said getting up. I was kinda excited "What am I going to wear?"

"Well" Hermione said, looking through my closet "Nothing much, considering that James likes you like you are..."

"OK..." I urged her.

"Well these jeans look lovely" she said throwing my dark jeans on my bed "And... this jumper, it matches your eyes" And my blue warm jumper, with patches of white, landed on my bed. It did look quite nice. I looked at Hermione, who wasn't done yet. She really was excited.

"You can also have this necklace" she got my silver necklace out of my bag "And your white boots" she took my white boots and placed them next to the bed. "You'll look lovely in this!" she said and I agreed.

"Now, go and take a shower!" she ordered.

"But I took a shower yesterday evening, does my hair get greasy that quickly?" I asked. My hair, that bad... over night?

"Don't disobey me" she snapped "And no, your hair still looks lovely" I laughed and went to the bathroom. I took a shower. As I came out, Hermione grabbed my arm and pulled me onto a chair i front of the mirror.

"Now, don't complain and let me do the magic" she winked.

"Okay" I said and she started of by making my hair look nice. She used a couple of spells and soon it was dry and not as straight. It was wavy and looked quite nice.

"What do you think?" She asked me.

"Lovely" I replied and she smiled.

"Why don't you go and get dressed and don't worry about the hair, I put a charm on it, so you can't mess it up. I smiled and picked up my clothes, Hermnione laid out, entered the bathroom and changed. I came back out. Hermione looked at me and smiled.

"You look wonderful Lily" she said.

"Thanks Hermione!" I said, I couldn't deny, she did a very good job.

"And it's 11.10 already" Hermione said "And you still need make-up!" I sat down again and she pulled out her bag. Soon I was ready. Hermione was delighted and we went to the Entrance hall together, where James was already waiting. I hugged her.

"Good luck!" she whispered.

"Thanks" I whispered back and move forward to James, who didn't look that bad either. He was wearing a nice black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. But his hair was as messy as always! Classic James.

"You look lovely today" he said and I smiled.

"Thanks!" I said and added "You don't look that bad yourself" he grinned.

"Where do you want to go today?" he asked. I gave it a thought

"I dunno to be honest" we started walking toward the carriages. "Where do you want to go?"

"Oh, I don't really mind" he said "We could go for a walk around Hogsmede and go and have something to eat and well... that's all I can think of"

"It sounds lovely" I said and it really did. As long as he won't do anything stupid, I might enjoy this date, much more than I thought I would. We entered Hogsmede. It was quite chilly outside, but it didn't bother me to much.

"So..." James said "Quite odd, being in the future, don't you think?"

"Yes, I quite miss my friends and everyone." I admitted.

"Yeah, me to" James said "I wonder how Moony is doing without us..." he broke of "with just Wormtail for company" he added, why do I feel, like the Marauders have some sort of secret?

"James, why does Remus dissapear once a month?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Well his mother is sick... listen Lily sorry I don't know the dets and even if I did, it's not my secret to tell" I nodded it was true, if Remus didn't want people to know about his mother, they shouldn't and James was a great friend, not letting it happen.

"It's odd, what happens, I mean everybody kind of suffers at the end" James said. I looked at him.

"Yeah..." I agreed "What do you think happens to Marlene and Alice?" I asked him.

"I dunno, someone probably lived through the war happily"

"Yeah they are probably fine"

"But let's talk about something more lighter, than suffering" James suggested "What do you want to do, after Hogy Hogwarts?"

"Oh, I dunno... auror or healer... I'm not sure yet. You?"

"Auror, like my parents" he said proudly, just like the first day I met him on the train. "Though I think I'll join the order as well" he said.

"Order?" I asked.

"Secret society" James explained. "It started not long ago and it's working against Voldemort. Dumbledore's the leader" I nodded.

"Look, I can't believe it!" James yelled with excitement. I looked at him confused "This cottage well... we found it in ruins and rebuilt it, then we put a charm on it, so it didn't fall apart again. It's quite nice in there. Wanna come?"

"Alright sure" I said. I opened the wooden door. It was, to my surprise very cozy and nice in there. There was a sofa and two armchairs, which were around a wood-burning stove and a table in the other corner. James opened the stove and casted _incendio_. The fire started and it became warmer immediately. I put of my coat and sat on the armchair, while James lit the candles.

"You did a good job" I said, trying to make conversation.

"Thanks" James said, who was done with the candles and sat onto the sofa. "It took us three month for the furniture and everything"

"Wait, how? I mean it's not like you were there every day." I said confused.

"Well we kinda were" James admitted. I gasped.

"What? How, with all these enchantments you couldn't of done"

"Well, we didn't go through the front door Lily" he rolled his eyes "Do you think our nigh time strolls were just for fun? We came here, by using secret passages."

"You-you did?" I asked amazed.

"Yeah, if you want we can go home through one of them"

"Er..."I didn't know what to say. It did sound cool, but...

"You can make up your mind later" he said "Now, I'm hungry! Dobby!" he called and an elf appeared with a basket in his hand. I gasped. I hated people using house elves. It just wasn't fair.

"Mr. James, Miss. Lily, Dobby is so happy to see you!" the elf named Dobby said happily.

"I wanted to get the food, but Dobby insisted to bring it, when I want" he explained and I nodded feeling better.

"Dobby must go now sir goodbye" Dobby said and disappeared. James put the basket onto the table. I sat down. We began eating. James was really sweet and funny. How did I manage to not see that James for five years? We talked and talked, even though we were so different, we were very alike to. We sat down on the sofa together. I was full! James by the looks of it was to. I lent against his chest and he put his hands around my waist.

"I had fun today James" I said and looked at him. His hazel eyes were looking at me. I was smiling and so was he. I never felt like that before. I felt butterflies in my stomach, I felt james's warm hand on mine, I felt the most wonderful feeling of love. And before I knew it our lips met...


End file.
